Vérité Invraisemblable
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [OS Aventures] Ou comment Bob et Grunlek, en cherchant à répondre à la question "Qu'y a-t-il sous le masque de Shin ?", se rendent compte qu'ils sont passés à côté de l'essentiel et qu'il était pourtant juste sous leur nez depuis le début !


Disclaimer : **Aventures** , ses personnages ainsi que son univers, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ndla : Me revoilà pour un OS. Le moins sérieux que je pouvais faire, vraiment ! Traiter d'un sujet aussi léger sur une telle longueur, je n'y croyais pas ! Si Pancak passa par là, je la remercie de m'avoir soufflée l'idée de cet OS. Involontairement, peut-être, néanmoins je la remercie. Je me suis éclatée en écrivant cet OS.

A ce propos, il y a peut-être, dissimulé ça et là, des indices. Sur un certain pairing. Sans me tromper, je dirais ? x ? (la précision, c'est mon truc !).

Mes excuses pour les fautes, s'il en reste, mon enthousiasme a tendance à les gommer de ma vision. Vrai de vrai !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Vérité invraisemblable**

 **.**

― T'as déjà vu Shin nu ?

Pris au dépourvu, désespéré, Grunlek jeta un regard circulaire dans un vain espoir que cette question n'était pas adressée à lui. Peine perdue, Shin était parti faire ses ablutions dans la rivière assez loin de leur camp et Théo était allé faire sa ronde. Ronde assez longue d'ailleurs, le nain reconnaissait bien là le souci du détail du paladin. Non, en fait, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Grunlek avait besoin d'un Inquisiteur pour faire bouclier entre lui et un Bob complètement chtarbé !

Et dire que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était préparer un dîner…

Une séduisante idée pointait déjà le bout de son nez dans son esprit que Bob haussa un sourcil circonflexe*.

― Ça ne te servira à rien de faire semblant de t'évanouir, je mettrai le feu à tes vêtements pour t'obliger à te ressaisir.

Et chiotte !

― Pour quelle raison profères-tu une telle menace ?

― Tu crois que je les vois pas, tes coups d'œil ? Quand je te pose une question, la moindre des politesses, c'est d'y répondre.

Il était marrant lui ! Depuis quand il était poli de poser une question aussi saugrenue ? Bob ne sut quoi répondre, sourcils froncés, visage crispé par la réflexion et la contrariété. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ça l'intéressait ?

― Je sais pas, admit le semi-démon penaud, mais je ne trouve pas correct que Shin soit aussi pudique vis-à-vis de nous. Merde quoi ! Même Théo se fout à poil devant moi maintenant !

Grunlek mit le holà tout de suite. Théo s'était mis torse nu, à la limite, en de très rares occasions et toujours pour que Bob le soigne. Et, au cas où le pyro-mage ne l'aurait pas remarqué, Shin dardait un regard venimeux et désapprobateur sur Bob. Ou Théo. Grunlek n'avait jamais très bien su. Plutôt Bob.

― Mais ça t'intéresserait pas, toi, de savoir ce qu'il cache sous son espèce de masque ? insista Bob, les prunelles étincelantes d'une joie enfantine.

― On a tous des petits secrets, ça ne nous empêche pas de bien nous entendre.

La plupart du temps. Bob trépigna, les joues gonflées, de plus en plus puéril. Ou adorable, son ami ne parvenait pas à se décider. Malgré lui, la question l'intéressait. Shin détestait que l'attention se rapporte sur lui, plus encore, de se découvrir devant témoin. A peine s'il soulevait sa capuche une fois couvert par l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Ou d'un sapin à la rigueur. Mais il s'entêtait à être couvert jusqu'au nez. On aurait dit un Théo au niveau supérieur, ce paladin si pudibond quand il s'agissait d'enlever son armure. Comme il le disait si souvent, sans armure, il avait l'impression d'être nu.

Par curiosité, Grunlek voulait au moins savoir ce qu'il y avait sous cette espèce de masque. Avec un sourire entendu, Bob lui tendit sa main avec un petit air espiègle.

― Juste par curiosité, répéta Grunlek en lui serrant la main. Pour connaître la couleur de ses cheveux.

― Et rien d'autre mon ami, susurra Bob avec un petit rire coupable.

Deux menteurs conscients que l'un et l'autre se donnaient des prétextes pour assouvir leur curiosité, malsaine en un sens.

Le mage s'ennuyait, c'était une évidence. Seule témoin des débuts de la collaboration dont la raison était des plus absurdes et immatures, Eden pencha la tête sans comprendre et gronda doucement, intriguée. Théo revint, accompagné de Shin, tous deux échangeant un dernier éclat de rire complice avant d'être accueillis par une Eden excitée, jappant et sautant autour deux en ignorant les gesticulations agacés et les regards noirs du demi-élémentaire. En voyant la louve s'agiter ainsi dès que l'archer était aux alentours, Bob et Grunlek eurent la même idée. Un bon début, pas tout à fait ce qu'ils voulaient, mais un bon début.

D'abord, engager la conversation, histoire de faire le moins louche possible.

― T'as réussi à croiser Théo ? s'exclama Bob. Que la forêt est petite ! Pas un puits où tomber ou une petite fille vers laquelle foncer avec son bouclier, c'est assez surprenant !

Théo comme Shin plissèrent les yeux, les lèvres du paladin se serrèrent en deux fines lignes rosées, ils ne laissèrent aucun doute sur leurs pensées. Le paladin écarta quelques mèches couleur ébène d'un geste gracieux malgré l'armure. Étrangement, Bob n'aurait jamais cru qu'un bourrin comme Théo puisse avoir de la grâce et de l'élégance. Parfois. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette étrange balance entre la force qu'il avait et la finesse inhabituelle de son corps par rapport à ses "collègues".

― Grun, rappeler Eden, c'est possible ? finit par demander Shin nerveusement.

L'archer, exaspéré, tenta de se glisser derrière Théo, repoussant l'envie de donner un coup de pied à l'animal afin de ne pas peiner Grunlek. Eden sautilla de droite à gauche, cherchant à passer le paladin pour atteindre le demi-élémentaire. D'un appel de la part de son maître, la louve repartit, déçue. Shin avait la conviction qu'elle reviendrait à la charge.

― Excuse-la, répondit enfin Grunlek avec un petit rire, elle t'adore… à sa façon.

― Je vois ça. Si elle pouvait être moins…

Il eut un geste éloquent, imitant vaguement une Eden bondissant ça et là avec sa main, et s'assit à côté de Théo devant le feu de camp. Il avait choisi d'être près d'un bouclier éventuel en cas d'attaque d'Eden impromptue. Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires des deux compères mais ils savaient depuis le début que Théo serait l'élément imprévisible de leur plan génialissime.

La louve était retournée aux pieds de Grunlek, mâchonnant les os qu'on lui avait laissé de côté.

― Grunlek, tu me sers encore un peu de ragoût ? s'enquit innocemment Bob.

― Tu vas te le chercher, je ne suis pas ta bonniche.

Un œil sur Théo et Shin lui permit de comprendre qu'il allait devoir tout faire seul. Glissant sur le « 'spèce de précieuse » que le paladin lâcha avec satisfaction, le mage s'avança vers la marmite. Alors qu'il se penchait, ses pieds se prirent dans sa robe de mage. Il chut lamentablement au sol, lâchant le bol qui s'envola gaiement vers les deux compagnons. Si les réflexes de Théo lui permirent d'esquiver, Shin, dos au feu, ne put voir la catastrophe avant qu'elle ne le percute, renversant généreusement son contenu sur son manteau.

― Bon sang BOB ! éclata Shin.

Frottant son crâne, irrité, le ragoût dégoulinait sur sa capuche, ses épaulières et sur le dos de son manteau. Théo, d'abord mitigé, partagé par l'étonnement et l'amusement, laissa le fou rire le plier en deux. Autant que lui permettait l'armure du moins.

― Pardon, fit le pyro-mage en grimaçant. Se prendre les pieds dans sa robe, ça arrive !

― Pas à un mec qui la porte H24 ! explosa le demi-élémentaire. Théo arrête de rire comme un bossu et aide-moi !

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? répliqua le paladin.

Abandonnant l'idée même de trouver une main secourable de ce côté-là, Shin se tortilla pour enlever la nourriture brûlante comme il pouvait sans avoir à se déshabiller. L'angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque Eden, attirée par ce Shin aromatisée et dont le fumet faisait frétiller ses narines, laissa ses os en plan pour aller sauter sur l'archer.

― Lâche-moi sale bête ! THÉO ! GRUNLEK !

Pas folle, elle avait décidé de lui retirer ce vêtement si alléchant plutôt que de recevoir ses foudres en le léchant des pieds à la tête.

Théo n'en pouvait plus, avait des difficultés à respirer tant il riait. Même Bob, ainsi que Grunlek, le rejoignirent dans ce fou rire interminable. Désespéré, Shin tirait sur son manteau, Eden de l'autre, se mordant la lèvre et priant pour que le vêtement tienne. Le tissu se tendait à l'extrême et il semblait ne plus avoir d'autre choix. Le visage écarlate, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui laisser son manteau.

Le paladin finit par avoir pitié de son compagnon et, ravalant péniblement les derniers éclats de rire, s'agenouilla auprès de la louve, son bol presque vide à la main.

― Tiens Eden, finis plutôt le mien, tu ne risques pas de finir congelée.

Avec soulagement pour Shin, dépit pour les deux autres compères, la louve se jeta sur le bol de Théo. L'archer eut un soupir, haletant, remercia à demi-mot le paladin qui constatait les dégâts avec un œil malicieux. Bob s'épousseta, ravala sa déception et retourna auprès de Grunlek, boudeur.

Shin se dirigea vers la rivière non loin à toute vitesse sous le regard attentif de Théo qui finit par remarquer la déconvenue du mage.

― Bah, t'as plus faim finalement ? s'étonna l'Inquisiteur.

― Pas envie que tu m'engueules si je tombe une deuxième fois, grommela le semi-démon.

Théo n'insista pas plus, levant les yeux au ciel face à cette attitude puérile, et se tourna vers la direction qu'avait prise Shin, espéra qu'il n'avait pas pris trop mal ce qui venait de se produire. Grunlek tapota l'épaule du pyro-mage, profita que le paladin ait le dos tourné. Deux petites tapes qui signifiaient « Une prochaine fois ». Bob retrouva le sourire, se remit à réfléchir.

La prochaine fois…

La deuxième occasion ne vint que deux jours plus tard, inopinée, alors qu'ils étudiaient un puits, en quête d'une eau potable, Shin refusant catégoriquement de servir de robinet. Remarque qui fit ricaner Théo soit dit en passant.

― Je sers bien de lampadaire, tenta-t-il maladroitement d'expliquer face à l'incompréhension de ses deux camarades.

Rien à faire, Shin n'avait pas voulu. Pour la peine, il avait accepté, à contrecœur vu son passif, d'étudier le puits de plus près. Eden, désireuse d'aider depuis qu'elle l'avait mis dans l'embarras et vexée que Shin l'évite depuis lors, sauta sur le dos de l'archer afin de le soutenir. Ce qui devait arriver… arriva.

Shin bascula en avant et Eden le retint un court moment, pas assez pour que Théo, Bob ou Grunlek n'ait le temps de l'attraper. Ils entendirent un bruit d'eau puis plus rien.

― Shin ? s'enquerra Théo prudemment. Ne me dis pas qu'un demi-élémentaire d'eau peut se noyer si ? Ce serait un comble.

Ils entendirent Shin battre des bras, cracher si fort que ses poumons devaient vouloir se sauver, et tenter de rester à la surface.

― Comique ! râla le pauvre archer entre deux quintes de toux. Sortez-moi de là !

Avec l'aide de Bob, le paladin réussit à remonter Shin, trempé comme une soupe. Eden voulut s'approcher, contrite, mais fut arrêtée par le regard furibond de l'archer aux poings serrés et menaçants. Par précaution, Grunlek se mit devant la louve au cas où il y ait un autre incident.

Bob, lui, sauta sur l'occasion. D'un air ennuyé, il lâcha un :

― Pas le choix, va falloir que tu te désapes.

Théo fut aussi surpris que Shin, Grunlek soufflé par l'audace du semi-démon. Les yeux comme deux ronds de flan du paladin et de l'archer se braquèrent sur le mage.

― Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama Shin, à demi étranglé par sa propre salive.

― Pas trop le choix, poursuivit Bob. Faut faire sécher tes vêtements.

― J'ai pas de vêtements de rechange! Combien de fois faudra que je le dise pour que vous compreniez ?

Théo vint à sa rescousse, le visage empourpré, cette fois-ci sans rire. Bob se fit une note imaginaire, la mettant dans un coin de son cerveau, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il s'occupe du cas Théo après avoir mis en lumière le secret de Shin.

― Bob, tu pourrais générer du feu le temps qu'il se sèche. On va établir un camp provisoire.

― Quoi ? Je vais pas dépenser ma psy pour ça !

― Tu la dépenses pour tout et n'importe quoi, rappela sévèrement Théo, l'Inquisiteur en lui se réveillant soudainement. Que ce soit utile au moins une fois dans ta vie.

Ravalant ses remarques, se drapant dans sa fierté de pyro-mage, Bob abdiqua. C'était clair à présent, impossible de se mettre Théo dans la poche. Il serait définitivement contre leur mission « dénudage de Shin ». Pire, il les en empêcherait, quitte à user de la force. C'était clair pour Grunlek et Bob : Théo ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas entrer dans la combine.

La troisième opportunité fut, de manière très paradoxale, très inopportune. L'idée avait été de profiter du sommeil de Shin, un sommeil hypothétiquement de plomb après toutes les péripéties de la journée, afin de découvrir le visage du jeune demi-élémentaire. Cette fois-là, Grunlek avait catégoriquement refusé de lui donner un coup de main, se réfugiant dans son sac de couchage, Eden contre lui.

Bob dut attendre avant de se lancer. Il retroussa sa robe de mage le plus élégamment possible, c'est-à-dire aucune, et s'approcha de son ami archer avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Il réussit, donc, à s'agenouiller à côté de son compagnon de voyage, en oblitérant totalement le paladin endormi non loin qui, s'il se réveillait et le surprenait, le tailladerait en pièce avec l'intention d'en faire son petit-déjeuner. Ses doigts s'étaient enfin approchés de façon significative qu'un drame survint.

Un hurlement franchit les lèvres du pyro-mage tandis que ses doigts décidèrent de donner une gifle magistrale à l'archer, réveillant tout le camp dans un branle-bas de combat étrangement ordonné. Au cri du mage, Eden jappa, prête à défendre son maître. Lui et l'Inquisiteur, en alerte, bondirent sur leurs pieds autant que leur couche respective le leur permettait.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Théo en saisissant son épée.

― Tout va bien ? ajouta Grunlek, la louve sur les talons.

― Ce taré de Bob m'a donné une gifle ! expliqua Shin remit du choc, lui qui s'était à moitié étouffé avec son masque et sa salive à la fois.

Grunlek ne s'attendait pas à ça, jetant le même regard suspicieux que Théo. Ce dernier s'approcha, scrutant de haut en bas le mage en quête d'une corne, d'une griffe ou d'une écaille. Les mains bien hautes, Bob s'était très vite relevé et balbutia la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : la vérité.

― Y avait une araignée sur la joue de Shin. Et vous savez quelle plaie ça a été alors… Je passais à côté, c'était plus fort que moi.

La tension disparut progressivement, malgré un Théo très dubitatif, grâce à Shin lui-même qui eut un frisson et passa anxieusement ses mains sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien partie. Le paladin décida de prendre le reste du tour de garde de Bob, difficilement convaincu.

Bob et Grunlek essuyèrent tant d'échecs qu'ils finirent par tous se ressembler à cause du résultat. Les limites s'étaient très vite imposées d'elles-mêmes. Le fait que Shin profite de la ronde de Théo pour aller se laver tranquillement. La forte probabilité de rencontrer un Inquisiteur de la Lumière et de se recevoir un bouclier euthanasien dans la mouille les rebuta quelque peu.

Pourtant, par désespoir, ils tentèrent. Grunlek fut difficile à persuader mais ils s'étaient préparés. Bob avait calculé le temps que mettait Shin pour se laver, les quatre compagnons ne se mettaient jamais très loin d'une source d'eau.

Malheureusement pour eux, si la théorie présentait un plan béton, la réalité les poussa à l'évidence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Personne. Il ne restait que les habits de Shin. Retenant les jurons lui venant spontanément, Bob fit signe à Grunlek et tous deux repartirent bredouille. Pas envie de rester très longtemps sinon non seulement ils auraient le paladin aux trousses mais leur démarche perdrait tout son sens.

Malheureusement, une fois encore, le destin avait roulé les dés pour eux et le résultats était loin de leur être favorable.

C'est ce qu'ils crurent en s'apercevant que l'Inquisiteur était déjà dans le camp. A la vue de son visage tanguant entre le sérieux et l'envie de meurtre, Théo fit quelque pas vers eux, poings sur les hanches.

― Je vous ai vu en faisant ma ronde. Qu'est-ce que vous tramiez encore ?

La présence de Théo ne se faisait que plus écrasante avec cette aura de suspicion et ce visage méfiant, prêt à tuer à n'importe quel moment pour n'importe quelle raison. Dans cet état, il était un vrai radar à mensonges. Bob le savait pour en avoir déjà fait les frais. Incité par un coup de coude de Grunlek dans la hanche, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, le vaillant pyro-mage se jeta à l'eau. Parce que oui, là, il avait l'impression de plonger dans une eau froide et funeste.

― On essaye d'espionner Shin pour savoir comment il est… sans masque.

Le sourcil de Théo se haussa dangereusement, ses mains furent prises d'un spasme meurtrier.

― C'était son idée, pas la mienne ! s'exclama Grunlek au quart de tour avant de se reprendre à temps. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours couvert des pieds à la tête.

― La totale quoi ! On est ses amis, on ne va pas le juger parce qu'il a un grain de beauté ou une cicatrice mal placée. Je suis un semi-démon et l'autre à un bras mécanique, on ne va pas le juger. Je sais pas toi Théo mais l'Eglise de la Lumière prône la tolérance et…

Le paladin le coupa d'un soupir las.

― Au lieu de mettre en place tous ces stratagèmes ridicules vous auriez pu me le demander, à moi, ce qu'il y a sous les vêtements de Shin. Je le sais très bien.

Le temps que ses amis assimilent l'information, Théo leur avait déjà tourné le dos et s'était éloigné d'un pas léger vers le demi-élémentaire revenu de la rivière. Le visage des deux compères vira au rouge d'une tomate bien mûre.

― Attends. Quoi ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*A partir de maintenant « circonflexe » est un adjectif. Moui, je suis une dictatrice de la langue française.

Un peu de Shinéo (ou de Thindha, j'aime bien la sonorité de ce mot ! On dirait qu'on fait sonner une mignonne petite clochette !) et la légende raconte que quand on lit entre les lignes, on peut comprendre ce qu'ils font vraiment/peut-être lorsque Shin part se laver pendant la ronde de notre cher paladin. A vous de faire le reste du boulot !

Vous savez ce qui est le plus génial pour une sadique comme moi ? C'est que je n'aurai même pas donner une réponse à la question centrale de l'OS. C'est-y pas chouette ça ?

Merci à vous d'être passé, d'avoir lu, laissez-moi une gentille (ou pas mais Théo vous foudroiera sur place, à vous de voir) review.

A la prochaine !


End file.
